Muscial Chairs
by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley
Summary: How Chameleon would have looked like if Ms Bustier acted like a real teacher.


Caline Bustier knew Lila Rossi was trouble the moment she stepped into her classroom.

She had been a teacher long enough to tell when a child was nothing but mischief. They all had the same false innocent expression on their faces that didn't quite hide the twitches of a smug smile at the corners of their lips or the bright gleam in their eyes when they think they're getting away with it. Caline may have had her ability blunted a little after dealing with Chloe Bourgeois who didn't even bother hide her naughty side beneath a false exterior of innocence any more but she could still spot a child up to no good a mile away.

That, and Caline just had a meeting with the rest of the staff where they were informed about Lila Rossi's lies. It irritated her beyond believe that she had allowed Lila to lie to her classmates about being in Achu with those numerous fake Skype calls. It had been agreed amongst the staff it was best to keep silent about it to the children. Children, regardless of age or kindness, can be cruel and if Lila felt the need to lie so badly to stay out of school, to manipulate both her parents and the staff, then they were not going to make it worse by inviting more ridicule for the girl.

But it didn't mean they weren't going to keep a close eye on her and ensure she was behaving and _being honest _for a change.

Lila didn't even bother to try to be honest and good as the very minute she walked in, she slid up to Caline with a falsely regretful expression plastered on her face. "Ms Bustier," she trilled in overly saccharine tones that didn't fool Caline for a second. She had taught genuine sweet children – Marinette, Mylene, and Rose all immediately come to mind – and none of them sounded so sickly sweet like _that_. "I hate to be a disruption but..."

She trailed off as if to look nervous and anxious about being disruptive which Caline didn't believe for a single second. There was no doubt in Caline's mind that Lila wanted to be more than _disruptive,_ she wanted to spin a new tale to garner sympathy, and from that whatever favouritism she could manipulate into her benefit.

Chloe had used this tactic when Caline first began to teach her too.

It didn't work then and it certainly won't work now.

"What is it Lila?" Caline sighed heavily.

"I need to sit in the front," Lila said quickly. If it wasn't for the falseness in her body language and facial expression, and the lack of genuine worry in her tone, Caline would have believed her too be as nervous and prone to babbling as Marinette. "I have tinnitus and-"

Now _**that**_ was a lie.

A medical condition such as tinnitus would have been on the girl's personal file. If Lila actually had tinnitus Caline would have already known because Lila's mother – who was clearly a loving parent despite her full schedule as a diplomat – would have informed her of what Lila required to help her in class. Caline would have already prepared a front row seat for Lila before the girl's re-entry to the school was confirmed.

Caline was no fool.

But she wasn't cruel either, she would give Lila a chance to tell the truth or prove she wasn't lying.

"I see," Caline interrupted coolly, "do you have a doctors note?"

"I – _what_?"

Lila blinked and for a moment she actually looked innocent from the bafflement etched into her face. Clearly this child was not used to being questioned like this, it made Caline wonder how poor Lila's previous teachers were if they had just accepted her word a face value or could not be bothered to investigate her tales. Oh well. Those teachers might have failed Lila but _Caline wouldn't_. She would give this girl a real chance to learn that lying is not the way to go about things and that there was real value in being honest.

It would be difficult but Caline was determined.

She hadn't given up on Chloe and look at her now, she was really beginning to make a turn round in her behaviour.

(Now if only those changes actually _stuck _for more than a few days...)

And she won't give up on Lila Rossi either.

"A doctors note confirming your disability," Caline repeated calmly, "so we can put it on your record of course."

"_Oh_!" Lila smiled. It would have been a pretty smile if it wasn't for the way her teeth was revealed in such a way that Caline got the sense Lila was gritting her teeth from irritation. It made her look as if she was attempting be threatening in some sort of animalistic way. "Yes I can get one for tomorrow!"

Most likely _forged _but Caline wasn't going to bat an eyelid over it. Having Lila sit in the front would allow her to keep a closer eye on the girl and ensure she was caught up on all her school work. Besides, it's not the first time a child has told a white lie about her health.

Currently poor Marinette Dupain-Cheng has had her menstrual cycle fives times in the last four weeks that required hour long dashes to the pharmacy.

All of which coincided with both Akuma Attacks and Physical Education. It was a little _too_ coincidental and her parents will be hearing about it during the next school report.

"Very well I shall give you the benefit of doubt," Caline said graciously. Lila actually smirked at this which made it difficult for Caline to stifle a laugh. Did this little girl really think Caline had only just started teaching? That Caline didn't know what could possibly motivate Lila to want to sit in the front? Well Lila was going to be in for a surprise, Caline dealt with rabid fangirls frequently these last few months. "Adrien," she called out firmly, "would you be so kind to sit at the back so Lila can sit in the front?"

"WHAT?!" Lila shrieked furiously. "_No!_ I, err, I mean," she hastily composed herself with another fake smile and exaggerated sweet voice, "I couldn't put poor Adrien out like that."

_Busted!_

Caline bet Lila couldn't put poor Adrien out like that seeing as this was all a pathetic childish ploy to sit next to the poor boy. Adrien – the genuinely sweet poor kid – looked almost relieved to be asked to sit in the back instead of next to the clearly obsessive liar. Adrien had it hard already with his absent father, busy schedule, and lack of real genuine friends. Caline was not going to add to that burden by forcing him to be uncomfortable in her classroom.

Unfortunately Lila wasn't the only child in the room eager for a seat swap.

As it is always the way with dealing with children.

_They were never satisfied!_

Nino all but jumped up in the air as he raised his hand eagerly. "I could move back!" He volunteered brightly.

"_Oh would you?_" Lila cried out melodramatically. "That's _so sweet_ of you to offer."

_Oh pass me the sick bucket! _

Caline hastily thrust the inner sarky voice – that suspiciously sounded like her colleague Mendeleiev – to back of her mind as she moved to shut down Nino's obvious hopes and dreams of listening to music in class again. "I think not," she said sharply "there's a _reason_ why I asked you to sit at the front Nino."

Nino looked sheepish as his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "It was worth a try, Miss," he said cheekily.

Caline just gave him a disapproving look in reply. It was all that was needed as Nino sank back into his seat obediently.

"Nino can sit with me!" Alya offered immediately.

_Oh **hell **no!_

No teacher in their right mind would let a couple sit together in their classroom. Literally no work would ever get done. Who did these kids think she was? Some substitute they can toy with? Perhaps Mendeleiev was right, she was too soft on them.

"Definitely not!" Caline snapped. "If Nino sits next to his girlfriend he will never pay attention to his classwork. Besides what about _Marinette_, hmm?"

The callousness of a teenage girl in love, _honestly! _Caline had seen it a million times, one girl falls in love, starts dating, and then promptly forgets all about her friends. Surprise, surprise when that relationship falls apart very few of those friends want to know her again.

Alya was dangerously close of becoming that cliché.

There was no way Caline was going to let such a bright and intelligent girl like her fall down that slope.

"Marinette wouldn't mind!" Alya protested.

Caline begged to differ, Marinette was a sensitive soul who clung onto Alya's friendship desperately. She would be most put out if she found her seat to be usurped by Nino of all people.

"You shouldn't make assumptions Alya," Caline said sternly. "You know what people say about assumptions."

Alya flushed crimson at this as the class broke out into hushed whispers that sounded like a nest full of snakes hissing. "_Did Ms Bustier call Alya an ass_?!" They all whispered amongst themselves.

Yes, yes she did.

Because only an ass would try to abandon a friend like this but Caline wasn't cruel to let the children dwell on this and extend Alya's humiliation any further. She raised a hand up to silence the class, they all obeyed immediately as they watched her with wide eyes.

(Apart from Chloe who had gone back to examining her nails with an incredibly bored expression marring her pretty face.)

"Adrien is a bright, eager to learn, boy and I have no reason to worry about his ability to pay attention in class. I see no detriment to his learning if he sits at the back," Caline said firmly. She was pleased to see Adrien's chest puff out at the praise as the boy himself beamed radiantly. The poor kid clearly didn't get complimented enough, it was something she was clearly going to have to tackle this year. Adrien will need to learn to be proud of his accomplishments in a good and healthy way. "So Adrien will sit in the back to accommodate Lila and there shall be no more arguments about this, do you understand?"

Lila looked furious that her plan was so easily thwarted while the rest of the class looked either contrite (Alya and Nino mostly) or bored with the issue (everyone else apart from Adrien who was still beaming with pride and Marinette who was still late).

"Yes Miss," the class chorused.

"Good," Caline nodded approvingly, "now then if you don't mind Adrien, could you please relocate yourself to the back of the room?"

"Yes Ms Bustier," Adrien replied politely.

He then promptly stood up and began to pack up his school bag without any hesitation.

"_Wait!_" Lila cried out. "I think my tinnitus is clearing up!"

_Of course it is_, Caline thought scathingly.

"Adrien back, Lila front," she said firmly. "No other swaps. This is a classroom not a game of _musical chairs._"

Lila scowled something fierce as Adrien fled to the back of the classroom without a single glance in her direction. Caline raised an unimpressed eyebrow at the exotic girl who all but threw herself into Adrien's abandoned chair and immediately crossed her arms and frowned sullenly back at Caline. Poor Nino actually began to edge away from the terrifying aura that was pouring out of his new seat mate and Caline almost felt sorry that he was stuck in this situation.

Regardless, she was not letting Nino out of her sight. He painfully lacked a attention span during class.

It was then when Marinette Dupain-Cheng rushed into the classroom.

"I'm sorry I'm la-_Huh_?!" Marinette interrupted her apology abruptly as she gawped at Lila in a very unattractive manner. "What happened to Adrien?" She blurted out.

"He swapped seats with Lila," Caline explained calmly. "Lila has tinnitus and I thought it was best we support her whichever way we can, don't you agree Marinette?"

Lila's scowl turned darker at this while the sweetest false smile graced Marinette's lips. Caline was quite surprised to see the smug victorious glimmer in Marinette's usually soft blue eyes.

"Oh _yes_!" Marinette agreed with sugary sweetness. "Whatever you need Lila."

Lila actually growled furiously at this but Marinette remained unaffected as she all but swaggered into her own seat.

Unsurprisingly Lila Rossi was Akumatised later that day and attempted to reorganise the classroom seating plan disguised as Caline. This changed utterly nothing by the time Ladybug and Chat Noir fixed things as Caline remained utterly unmoved by Lila's disturbing desperation to sit next to Adrien Agreste.

After all, it was just like what she had told the children earlier that day.

This was a _classroom_, not a game of musical chairs.


End file.
